


she never wanted to leave

by melody_fox



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Black Mercy, Song: Jenny of Oldstones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melody_fox/pseuds/melody_fox
Summary: The Black Mercy brought Kara to a world she never got to see.One she can only visit in dreams.And it feels so real.But it's missing something.Or rather, someone.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	she never wanted to leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marieke_things_dreams_and_stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marieke_things_dreams_and_stuff/gifts).



> it took me forever to find my notes for this and put it together, but i've loved this song since the first moment i heard it and i feel like it fits so well into the Black Mercy plot
> 
> so anyway, enjoy!

_High in the halls of the kings who are gone_

Everything looks the same. It’s like nothing has changed. Krypton is just as it has always been. Red sun rising and setting, Argo shining in the light. Her father and mother are there, just like they always have been. Astra comes to visit as she always does. Kal bounces into her room everyday with a new random fact he’s learned from school to share. 

Everything is just as it should be.

_Jenny would dance with her ghosts._

Not everything makes sense though.

Every time she wakes up, she feels lost. But home is here. She is home. 

Why does she feel lost?

_The ones she had lost and the ones she had found._

Someone is missing.

Kal is here. Just as he should be. Mother, Father, Aunt Astra. Uncle Jor, Aunt Lara and even Uncle Non, aggravating though he may be.

Her whole family is here.

So why does it feel like it isn’t?

_And the ones who had loved her the most_

Kara goes wtih her father everyday to work in the labs at the Science Guild. It thrilling, and she knows just how proud her parents are of her, making it so far at so young an age.

Kal tells her just about every minute he can that he can’t wait to follow in her footsteps.

She’s so glad he has a choice in the matter. As much as she loves science, she wonders sometimes what she might have picked if she hadn’t been created to be a scientist.

Kal’s birth has certainly changed the way Kara looks at things.

_The ones who’d been gone for so very long_

She finds herself too often making a discovery in the lab and turning to excitedly tell…

…well, she can never remember who exactly she wanted to tell. 

Father is across the building complex in a meeting.

Kara doesn’t know why she thought there’d be someone else.

Mother is on the council, she wouldn’t understand or be interested. Astra has her military obligations. Kal, while learning, is still not quite at her level yet.

There was someone else and she doesn’t remember who.

_She couldn’t remember their names_

Kara shows Kal around Father’s workshop occasionally, the two of them giggling in their secrecy, knowing Zor-El likes to know when others are around his things. But she just had to show him the latest ship design.

It’s sleak, elegant. Father is working with the Military Guild to make better ships for exploration and combat. This one could traverse the galaxy as easily as a boat on the…

What was the word?

Something to do with water….

Why can’t she remember the word?

_They spun her around on the damp old stones_

Kara knows she should tell her parents about her memory slips. Things feel different, strange. Too perfect, and she keeps forgetting words, names. Faces. The girl she passed in the hall the other day had been a classmate at school for years and…

She couldn’t remember her name.

_Spun away all her sorrow and pain_

Her heart aches for things she cannot remember. Kara lies awake at night, restless, but still her mind is filled with dreams, strange images of a world covered in blues and greens, yellow light shinning from above and a voice, a voice calling for her to come home.

Aunt Astra visits her for lunch one day and spends a full five minutes watching her before asking if there’s anything wrong.

Kara lies.

Astra believes.

_And she never wanted to leave_

Kara receives an offer to join an exploration mission to a close moon. They’re looking for more fuel resources to supply their large military and colonizing ships.

She tells Kal she’s thinking of going and he bursts into tears.

He doesn’t come out of his room for a few days and when he does, he won’t let her out of his sight, clinging to her robe as he follows her around the house.

_Never wanted to leave_

She doesn’t want to leave him.

And yet…

This place…

Nothing is right anymore…

_Never wanted to leave_

The dreams get louder, almost as though they’re coming. Coming from far away and one day they’ll actually be here.

Her head hurts from the intensity of it, chest aching as she struggles to find the words to explain what’s going on.

She can see a woman in them. Red hair, warm brown eyes. This person means the world to her yet she cannot remember her name.

And then the woman is in her home. The phantom of her dreams steps into her reality and shatters it with every step. She speaks with such familiarity, calling for a sister Kara doesn’t remember being.

_Never wanted to leave_

Kara doesn’t want to leave.

But as the world she loves falls to pieces around her, as her mother and father, cousin and aunt change to become people she doesn't know, and her sister, _her sister_ , Alex, desperately holds out her hand to her, she knows what she must do.

Dreams must end, afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! <3


End file.
